Elsa's Predicaments
by RaymanK16
Summary: Elsa's family is growing, but a darker power than the one she faced in Lodenburgh is rising to crush her kingdom, for good. Sequel to Frozen-Trouble In Arendelle. Rated T for violence, suggestive themes, and mild language.
1. Goodbye and Surprise

**Yes, it is here. The sequel to Frozen-Trouble In Arendelle: Elsa's Predicaments. Enjoy!**

NOTICE: This is a post-frozen movie fanfic that ties directly into my past story: Frozen-Trouble In Arendelle. I have not included any background information in this story, and would highly suggest you read the first part before this one. If you don't really care, or are fine with vague details, read on, but be warned that most of this won't make sense without prior knowledge.

Elsa snuggled into Adrian's chest, smiling even in sleep, her beautiful, platinum blonde hair cascading down her back. Adrian watched her, smiling himself. He couldn't believe they were finally engaged. He watched Elsa's custom snowflake ring sparkle on her finger in the soft light of the moon, and looked down at his own, slightly larger one. It had taken a hectic couple of weeks to get the rings. He had gone to the royal jeweler of Arendelle and told him his request, and made sure the man kept it secret. Adrian gave the man his personal drawings of what he wanted the rings to look like, including his versions of Elsa's snowflake, and then had Diana transfer some of his funds in Orethell to pay for them. The rings themselves were made of silver, and the small snowflakes were made of diamonds. The large central snowflake was fashioned from silver, and inlaid with diamonds in a symmetrical pattern around the six points. He thought they were perfect, as they fit Elsa's taste and elegance, and had a piece of her special gift included as well.

He smiled. It seemed like just yesterday when he had made his first visit to Arendelle, and now he was here, with Elsa, as happy as he could be. He fondly recalled the events two days prior, in which he had proposed to Elsa in front of the whole town after they returned from Lodenburgh. She had said yes, and they had kissed passionately as the crowd cheered.

Arendelle was still recovering from the conquest against the rival kingdom of Lodenburgh. The town was pulling through well, making amends from the costs of the battle. There would be a large scale funeral in the next few days for those who were killed during the fighting, and it was being organized but the royal family. But Adrian was confident the town would end up benefiting from the entire dilemma, despite what it lost them. What he wasn't so sure about was Elsa. She had been hurt deeply, both physically and mentally, from the battle, and was still trying to recover. The loss of her men, ships, Raalst, and multiple attempts on her life, including the one that actually succeeded, clearly took their toll on her. The first night back she started screaming so loudly the entire palace guard went up on high alert, thinking the Lodenburghians were mounting a counter offensive. Adrian had rushed to her room, and found it encased in ice, with its epicenter being an extremely distraught Elsa. He had gone to her and held her, desperately asking what was wrong. It ended up just being a dream, albeit a very bad one. Adrian didn't want to coax it out of her, neither did he even want to hear it. It took a solid hour to calm down the castle guard, the servants, and Anna and Kristoff. Since then, Adrian had been sleeping in Elsa's room. She claimed his presence made her feel safe. He didn't protest, either, wanting nothing more than to spend more time with her. He relaxed into the blankets, stretched, and ended up drifting off in her arms.

Adrian awoke to the sun streaming in from the side windows, revealing a bustling Arendelle. Not wanting to disturb Elsa, he laid back and waited for her to wake up too. His wish was granted moments later, as she sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, Snowflake. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you," she replied, pulling him in for a kiss. She reluctantly released him a few minutes later.

"Though I would love to kiss you all day, we have work to do," she said, giggling.

"Of course. We're seeing Diana and George off today."

The two got up, and Adrian made his way to his own room. "Just a little while longer until I can get dressed in Elsa's room," he mused to himself.

Elsa watched him go, before going into her closet. She passed the orange and red fire dress, and shuddered. She wished to study the dress, but right now it just brought back memories best left untouched. The gaping hole in the chest was a constant reminder that she could be dead right now. Instead, she chose one of her favorite ice dresses, since she wasn't planning on doing anything particularly official today. She went into the bathroom and applied her favorite cosmetics before returning to her room and locating her pendant and crown. They were still red in color, and had not yet returned to their original silver since they were exposed to her powers nearly a week ago. Elsa put them on, finding them to distastefully clash with her dress. Instead of trying to convert them back to silver, which she had already attempted 3 times, she coated them in a layer of frost, toning down the glaring red color to a modest purple. Satisfied, she left her room to go down to the dining hall.

She arrived to find Adrian, Anna, Kristoff, Diana, Hans, George, Frederick, and General Andworthy chatting around the table. Oddly enough, Hans and Diana were sitting rather close to one another, and appeared to be holding hands. Elsa grew wary at this, but let them be. She knew the two had grown rather fond of one another, but she still had her suspicions about Hans. Instead, she directed her attention at the full table. She recalled when the royal dining table never had over 3 people at once when she was growing up. She never even used the table herself, preferring to eat in her room when she had isolated herself from the kingdom. Seeing it full of friends and family made Elsa's heart swell with joy, in knowing that the old times were behind her. She sat down, and started in on her breakfast while listening to the others.

"So Hans is going with you back to Orethell for sure, then?" inquired Adrian, also eyeing Hans.

"Yes," replied Diana. "I truly believe he has changed for the better, and I can keep an eye on him for Elsa."

"Well, that settles that," interjected George. "Queen Elsa, we have had the necessary shipments loaded and ready. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, George, you and Diana have done more than enough for both me and Arendelle. Repairing your ship and sending you off with recovery supplies was the least I could do."

George stood and bowed. "Well, we best be off. We don't want to keep the council waiting any longer than we already have. Again, my deepest gratitude, Queen Elsa, and my congratulations on your recent engagement." He smiled at her, and winked at Adrian.

Diana stood as well, Hans right behind her. She approached Elsa, who stood as well. Diana dipped into a curtsey.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa, for your hospitality."

Much to the girl's surprise, Elsa swept her into a hug.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you," said Elsa. "I offer my deepest condolences for your loss, and the best of luck in politics." She smirked. "You'll need it."

Diana laughed. "Thank you. And my condolences for your losses as well. I will expect to see you soon."

"Likewise."

Elsa turned to Hans. She did believe that he could have changed, and seriously hoped so. Her threat on freezing him if he so much as thought about doing to Diana what he did to Anna still stood, and he knew it. He bowed before her, before moving towards the door with Diana. Before he got there, he was intercepted by a fierce looking Anna, raising a fist at his head.

"We'll be watching you," she growled. Hans flinched. He knew the gravity of Anna's punches well by now.

Elsa personally escorted the Orethellians down to the docks, where the Santana and two trade ships were waiting. The lack of a personal guard was refreshing as she went. She had convinced Captain Arturian that the threat to her life had passed, and he reluctantly withdrew his forces. She had not yet been able to reduce the increased security in the castle, but with time, things should go back to the way they used to be. Her entourage reached the docks, and were greeted by a bustle of activity. Already, the three Arendellian coursers that were sunk when Lodenburgh first attacked were replaced by brand new ships. The warships had been repaired as well, with the Highland shedding its last bit of mold from the vast amount of melted ice in its hull. There were teams of workers starting on more ships to replace those lost in the battle, and huge timbers were being thrown every which way as frames for ships went up. Raul's old ship, the Santana, now Diana's, stood proudly amongst the chaos. Elsa had seen to it that the ships damaged hull and rigging were replaced first thing back from Lodenburgh, and that it received a fresh coat of royal blue paint. Though the ship was never used in the Battle of Lodenburgh, much to Elsa's relief, it had been heavily damaged on the ambush out of Port Arendelle. The attack had injured 3 sailors, who had recovered enough to be loaded on the ship and sent home. Next to the Santana were two heavily loaded trade ships. The ships were designed to transport goods over long distances, and had large, flat bellies and low masts. The ships were loaded with all manner of supplies to help Orethell through its time of need. Elsa walked up the gangplank, giving her last goodbyes to her new friends. Though she was sad to see them go, she was glad they could finally return home and make amends to their broken kingdom. Elsa stayed at the docks until the 3 ships disappeared around the bay wall.

She returned to the castle, surprised in finding it to already be near lunchtime. She made her way to her room, to attend to the day's work. She had a council meeting scheduled for later in the day, but she would worry about that later. Setting her mail on the desk, she began reading letters. The sender on the first one nearly gave her a heart attack. She opened the letter, quickly reading through the message from Triton, King of the Southern Isles.

Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,  
It is with great regret to learn of what occurred with my son to your kingdom. He was not raised to act in the way he did. Though I am saddened to hear he was killed on the passage back from Arendelle, I still wish to express my deepest apologies. I also wish to inform you that my bi-annual trade delegation will be arriving February 12, as scheduled. I wish to discuss trade, and other discrepancies with you. I regretfully cannot attend myself, and will instead send one of my sons in my place. You have my word he will not disrupt your kingdom. I await your reply.

Sincerely,  
King Volderick Triton, Head Monarch of the Southern Isles.

Elsa re-read the letter several times to make sure she knew what was said. What struck her odd was that the incident with Hans had happened over 7 months ago, and that his father didn't know he was alive. She quickly rechecked the letter, but found no date of entry, or any other date for that matter. Either way, she now had a delegation coming next week that she had to prepare for. She wrote up a reply for King Triton, accepting his apology and acknowledging his proposal. She didn't go into great detail, as she would be able to discuss matters with his son. The rest of the letters passed by quickly, as did the paperwork that was to be completed for the day. As Elsa sat back and stretched her fingers, the clock in her room rang, signaling three-o-clock. Elsa sat up quickly, realizing she had missed lunch. Her stomach growled impatiently as she started thinking about food. She was debating on going down to the kitchens to see if they had any leftovers, or touching it out until supper, when a knock sounded on her door.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me," came the voice of Adrian.

Elsa quickly made her way to the door, opening it to reveal Adrian with a picnic basket on his arm.

"I was wondering if you would care for some lunch."

"Oh, that is so thoughtful of you. I just finished my work, and I thought I would have had to pester the kitchens for some food. Would you care to join me? We could go and sit in the gardens."

"That sounds wonderful."

The two walked out into the gardens, which were bathed in an icy February sunlight. Personally, Elsa enjoyed winter immensely. Adrian however preferred warmer climates. He grabbed a wool coat as they went outside. Elsa was perfectly comfortable in her ice dress, as she was unfeeling of the chilled air. They sat down on a quilt in the meadow and opened up Adrian's basket to find ham and cheese sandwiches, green salad, and enclosed mugs of hot chocolate, Elsa's favorite. They ate in silence for a while, enjoying one another's company. When they finished eating, Elsa started up a conversation.

"So, how are you today?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"What an original question," he teased, gently massaging the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm actually doing alright now, knowing that Diana is headed home. Though I feel bad that I left the throne to her, I know she will rule much better than I ever could. She is much stronger than me, both emotionally and politically. All her traits are synonymous with her mother's."

Elsa had heard plenty of tales of the powerful Lady Freida of Trintium, from both Adrian and her father. Frankly, the woman scared her. She was the very example of who a queen should be, someone who Elsa aspired to.

"I'm sure Diana will do well. She is an amazing girl. I do hope she will be able to deal with the emotional trauma upon returning home, but George will be there to support her at least."

"Good ol' George, looking out for Orethell. Diana might even turn out better than her father."

Adrian looked down at his hands, the weight of his dead family crushing down on him again. Elsa quickly changed the subject.

"So, how does it feel to almost be a king?" she asked teasingly.

"Not much different," he said, a small smile coming to his lips. "I won't be doing much of the ruling anyway. I was never any good at that sort of stuff."

"Of course you're going to help, silly. Papers don't sign themselves you know." Elsa leaned into him, lying her head on his shoulder. He reached up and started stroking her hair.

"Well then, if I turn out to be a good king, then you're going to be the one who gets to be the parent."

Elsa sat up, staring at him. Never before had he talked of children. He noticed the look on her face and chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll make an excellent mother, Elsa. You're always so kind and loving, to everybody." He smiled mischievously. "But you'll have plenty of practice first as an aunt."

Elsa stared at him, a confused expression on her face. Adrian just kept on smiling. Slowly it dawned on her. An aunt was the sibling to a parent. Her only sibling was Anna. Anna had been married for several weeks now, but had been in a stable relationship for 6 months. She gasped.

"Oh my god!" 

-x-

A bemused Adrian and ecstatic Elsa soon found Anna and Kristoff talking in the castle lounge.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" exclaimed Elsa, going to her sister's side. Anna looked confused at Elsa's sudden appearance, and even more confused at her cryptic question. Then she noticed the smiling Adrian in the corner.

"Oh, you cheater!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at Adrian. "You said you wouldn't tell her until tomorrow!"

"Plans changed. Told her today."

Anna turned to Elsa, who was still hugging her.

"Guess you found out, huh?"

"Yes, and I am so happy for you! For both of you," she said, smiling at Kristoff as well. Adrian came up behind him.

"C'mon big guy, let's give the girls some time to themselves."

The two men walked out, leaving the excited sisters alone. Elsa went and sat by Anna on the couch.

"So when did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Literally, like the day after you left with the entire navy to Lofenburgh or whatever. I started feeling weird, and then got this terrible morning sickness. Kristoff took me to the doctor, thinking I had caught the flu or something, until he examined me and found out I was in the early stages of pregnancy. I haven't been able to tell you yet since you've been busy with war stuff lately, so I told Adrian. We were gonna announce it tomorrow at the funeral, you know, to lighten the mood, and surprise you. But I guess not now, since goody goody Adrian spilled the beans."

Elsa chuckled. Anna liked Adrian well enough, but she thought he was a little too perfect.

"So how far are you along?" asked Elsa.

"Just a few weeks. The doc said I'm having earlier symptoms than normal, but it isn't unheard of. Right now, the baby's due for some time in November, but that can change pretty easily."

"Well, in any way, this is absolutely wonderful," said Elsa, hugging her sister again. "The town will be so happy to hear about it."

"Yeah, probably," Anna replied, smiling shyly. "So, when are you and Adrian doing wedding plans?"

"Oh no, Anna, don't start this again. I barely got through your wedding. We're probably going to wait a few weeks, then see what we can do."

"Ah, c'mon Elsa! You have to do it now!"

"We have to get our current plans out of the way first, before looking forward at another large scale party."

Elsa couldn't believe how many parties Arendelle had had in a matter of a couple of months. Compared to what it was like just last year, this was absolutely ridiculous. Maybe she and Adrian would have a quiet, home celebration for their wedding. But from the looks of it, Anna wouldn't let her. As Elsa was talking to Anna, Kai walked in from the side room.

"Your Majesty, the council is ready for you. They are in the conference room."

"Thank you, Kai."

He left, and Elsa turned back to Anna.

"Well, duty calls. Got to go back to running the kingdom."

"Alright Elsa, see you!"

Elsa made her way out and down the hall to the conference room. As she entered, the court announcer acknowledged her.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The council members stood respectfully as Elsa took her seat in the throne at the head of the table. The council was made up of 12 men, led by Prime Minister Frederick, who reported to Elsa the goings-on of Arendelle. She was there to advise and put into action any reforms the council wished to instill. Today, the topic was after-effects of war.

The council discussed the condition of the navy, the soldiers lost, the effect the battle had to the economy, the overall security of Arendelle, new trade and leadership in Orethell, the Draeks (which didn't last long), Hans (who the council still didn't like), and Elsa's recent engagement. Throughout it all, Elsa provided input where it was needed, but for most of the time just sat bored. The debates had been going on for a full 3 hours, and Elsa was seriously considering calling for a break, when the conversation turned directly to Elsa.

"Your Majesty, what are you planning for your wedding to Prince Adrian?" asked a council member.

Elsa looked up, shaken from her daydream about Olaf leading a snowman army.

"What?"

"Your wedding, Your Majesty," repeated the man.

"Oh yes, well, I'm still working that out. I want to get the last bit of the Lodenburgh conflict completed before I turn to wedding plans, but it will probably be a few weeks until the event."

"Very good, Your Majesty," said Frederick. "And with that, council adjourned."

Elsa, relieved, left the conference room to go to dinner, which involved Anna teaching Olaf how vegetables work. Afterwards, she decided to go to bed early. She hoped Adrian would join her, to help keep the nightmares at bay. She needed her rest for the busy day tomorrow.

****

Comment, favorite, follow, you guys know the drill. Constructive criticism always welcome!


	2. Nature

**Sorry about the lack of updates lately, I've been really busy with homework and such. The good thing is, I've been brainstorming more ideas for this story, and I have to say, it's going to be epic. Also, if you guys haven't seen my profile in a while, I uploaded a Oneshot about how Tiberius Arendelle got his own powers in the first place. Might be interesting to those of you who like hearing versions of Elsa's ice power backstory. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! (I like reviews, BTW).  
**

Elsa opened her eyes to see Adrian sitting beside her, sound asleep. He had been holding her hand as he fell asleep from the looks of it. She smiled. Another good night's sleep because of him. She carefully got out of bed to not disturb him, but it was as if his senses were attuned to hers. He sat up and yawned as she was going into her dressing room.

"Hiya Snowflake. Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. When did you come in?"

"Just an hour after you came up here, since I wasn't feeling so energetic yesterday. I didn't want to disturb you, so I pulled up a chair."

Elsa walked over to him, sitting beside him on her bed.

"Well, you sure helped," she said, giving him a gentle kiss.

He smiled. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"We have the funeral."

"Oh yeah. Are you going to be alright?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I should be."

"Ok then. Let's get ready."

Elsa went to her closet while Adrian left to go get ready in his room. Since the funeral would be an official event, she chose a teal dress and purple samite cape. Grabbing her tiara and pendant, she made her way outside to see how the preparations were going.

In the courtyard, there was a stage being set up and a multitude of coffins. It looked quite depressing, so Elsa sought to remedy that. She went up to Kai, who was coordinating the workers.

"Hello Kai. It seems you've been busy."

"Yes, Your Majesty. We are almost finished, I believe."

"Kai, don't you think it's a little, well, bland?"

Kai saw the look in Elsa's face.

"Would you like me to get out the festival decorations, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I think that would improve the mood. Thank you."

"Not a problem. We will be ready for you by noon."

Satisfied, Elsa walked back to the castle for some breakfast. The funeral was scheduled for noon, and all the town was once again invited. Elsa wasn't particularly fond in participating in the event, but it was her people who had fought and died for her. She just needed to muster her courage and do what was right.

She reached the dining room, finding the usual meal attendees of Anna, Kristoff, and Adrian. She sat down next to Adrian, and was immediately served a heaping plate of ham and eggs. Elsa glanced over at Anna, who was making her way through a mountain of chocolate chip pancakes. Much as Elsa wanted some chocolate, she couldn't now, in fear of an unfortunate sugar rush and then crash. Anna, always bubbling over with energy, never seemed to suffer from the after effects of sugar as Elsa did. Elsa stared loathingly at Anna while picking at her ham.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Elsa excused herself.

"I'll see you guys at the festival later. I'm going to go take a walk and clear my head."

Adrian stood as she did. Noticing the movement, Elsa added "alone."

Adrian smiled innocently, going off to his room. Elsa left Anna and Kristoff with their pancakes and made her way outside. The day was cool, yet clear and sunny. She walked in the gardens, then decided to wander elsewhere. She went and got her horse, and rode off towards the woods. After riding for a few minutes, she stopped beside a creek. Dismounting her horse, she spread a blanket on the ground that she had gotten from her saddlebags and sat down. She watched the trickling water for a while, trying to sort out her thoughts. She was sorry and felt guilty for all the men who were killed in Lodenburgh. She truly did not want to attend the funeral, but being queen she had to. She was to make a memorial statement for the men and the Draeks who sacrificed themselves for her. Elsa missed Raalst. She had barely known him, and yet he had known her whole family for generations. He had confided with her, telling her how to control and use her powers for good, and to support the wavering line of nature. Though she had done nothing for him, he sacrificed himself, along with two of his companions, to save her life.

Thinking of death and Lodenburgh made her think again of Erik's frozen form, done by her in cold blood. He was dead, which was a burden off of her shoulders, but he was dead at her hand. Elsa had had a mental breakdown the second day back from Lodenburgh, not able to cope with the fact that she killed someone, even if it was Erik. She had felt the same when she thought she had killed Anna on the fjords last summer, but that had been an accident. When she froze Erik's heart, she knew full well what she was doing, but that didn't stop her. Maybe she was turning into a monster. Maybe these powers were finally starting to consume her. Elsa laid her head on her arms, squeezing her eyes shut. A circle of ice began encircling her, freezing her blanket and setting her horse on edge. The air got several degrees cooler. Trying to hold it in, Elsa realized what she needed. What she needed right now was a confident, someone she could talk to, and understand her. Obviously there were plenty of those back at the castle, but she had said she wanted to go on a walk by herself, so no one would be coming after her. She had yet to tell Adrian or Anna how she felt about Erik and Lodenburgh. They didn't know that she was suffering from the whole ordeal, still. If it wasn't for these stupid powers, none of this would have happened.

A flurry of ice and snow began circling her, reacting to her emotions. Her horse was whinnying and pulling at his harness. She tried to reign in the storm, but she couldn't. Just as she was about to give up and cry, a voice appeared in the darkest recesses of her mind.

"Elsa," it whispered. "Do not let the power consume you. Be its master. Love it, nurture it, and it will obey."

Elsa sat up, trying to locate the source of the voice, the storm dying off around her.

"Go to the water," it said.

Elsa did as was ordered, standing and walking over to the creek.

"Place your hand in the water."

Elsa took off her black glove and put her hand into the shallow water. Just as she did, a thin stream of golden mist started swirling out from her hand, which started swirling into a form right before her eyes. Elsa watched, entranced, as it coalesced into the form of Raalst. His entire body was glowing gold, but other than that, and being slightly transparent, he looked just as he did before he died. He smiled at her.

"Good to see you again, my queen," he stated in a deep, echoing voice, bowing before her.

Elsa stared, dumbfounded. She fell back onto her blanket.

"R-Raalst? W-wha-how are you here? Y-you died, and..."

She stopped, unable to comprehend the specter before her.

"My dear Elsa, do you not remember what I told you on your ship? We Draeks may die, pass on from our physical bodies, but we remain in nature. We serve nature itself, no matter the cost."

Elsa's eyes were beginning to tear up.

"You sacrificed yourself for me. I still can never hope to thank you enough."

"Elsa, my brothers and I saw something in you that gave us hope. Hope that nature will stay under its divine protection through amazing people like yourself. We had taken it upon ourselves to try and protect nature from any and all dangers, but it was you who made us realize that one does not merely protect nature. One must embrace it, care for it, but never smother it. Your powers are nature itself-a gift that was bestowed upon you. Nature does what it does for a reason, and it chose you to carry its awesome power. It did not choose your sister, or your father, or his father, or his grandfather. It chose you, because you have the ability to control it, as you know kindness, love, and compassion, yet also know fear, anger, and depression. The balance of nature can never always be joyful, yet can never always be sad. It requires a balance, and you, Elsa, are that balance."

Tears were now freely coursing down Elsa's cheeks.

"Dear Elsa, do not cry. Your powers are a gift, not a burden. They are a part of you. They speak to you. They care for you. They just need you to care for them back. That is what the Ancients never understood. To truly harness the greatness behind these powers, one must not only have love, but show love. Love is the only thing powerful enough to manipulate the power completely and utterly. All one needs to do is to have love be a part of themselves. Embrace the love, Elsa, and you will be the master over your powers."

Elsa sat up, wiping away her tears. She managed a small smile. She started whispering what she needed to do.

"Embrace the love. Be strong for your loved ones. Don't conceal it, let it go. Love it, care for it, nurture it. Be its master, don't let it consume you."

Raalst looked on, a kind smile gracing his face.

"There's a good girl," he said softly.

Elsa looked up just in time to see him dissipate, and disappear.

"Thank you," she whispered into the air.

After a few minutes, she picked herself up, and remounted her horse. Setting off back for Arendelle, she embraced what she had been told. She would not be the victim of her powers this day, nor any day to come. She finally knew how to control them for good. 

-x-

The figure walked in the light of the moon, under the cover of several large trees. The creatures of the forest scurried from its path, sensing its anger and hatred. The figure had a humanoid shape, but the similarities between it and regular humans stopped there. It was 9 feet tall, its body an ice blue color. Its limbs were long and gangly, and the fingers and toes were sharpened into points. Its head appeared to be carved from a solid block of ice, extremely angular and rough. It had 3 eyes, two where a human's were and one above them in the middle of its forehead. They glowed with a deep, crimson color. The figure appeared to be injured, as it walked with a slight limp and had several gashes on its icy body. In one clawed hand it carried a small, sparkling blue vial. In the other, it carried a pair of golden shackles. The figure made its way to a lake on the edge of the forest, and stopped. In one swift motion, it threw the shackles out to the middle of the lake. They splashed down and sunk. The figure then uncorked the vial, and drank its contents. Upon ingesting the blue liquid, the figure slumped over, its clawed hands holding its head. After a minute, it stood again. The roughness of the figures face and body were gone. The figure now depicted an attractive human man. The figure raised its hands to the sky, and its body began smoking, melting, and reforming, until it bore the form of a huge, 100 foot long dragon. The dragon spread its great wings and took to the skies. As it reached altitude, the great beast spoke in a deep, resonant, raspy voice.

"I have bested death. I am reborn. I am the greatest of my race. I am In-Jelak, the Ice God, and this world shall be mine."


End file.
